


A Writer's Angel

by Marc_Anciel_Fan



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: BAMF Marc Anciel, Character Death, Dead Lila Rossi, F/F, Lila Rossi Bashing, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Minor Violence, Yandere, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26411644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marc_Anciel_Fan/pseuds/Marc_Anciel_Fan
Summary: Marc loves Nathaniel, his perfect angel. He'd do anything for him.
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 14
Kudos: 66
Collections: MarcNath Fics!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is an AU. In this one, Nathaniel and Alix never became friends, and instead, he made friends with my OC Nikki. The two only have each other, which is why there's so little competition.

Marc sighed as he watched the love of his life, Nathaniel Kurtzberg, walk into the park. Nathaniel was perfect in Marc’s eyes, and he was the only one who could cherish Nathaniel properly. His eyes narrowed once he saw his angel with another, a girl by the name of Nikki Evans. Marc hated her due to the fact she was close to Nathaniel, and was planning on killing her. The only reason he hadn’t done so earlier was because Marc wanted to be closer to Nathaniel in order to better comfort him when she turned up dead. 

“Are you staring at my Moon?” Marc turned around, seeing a girl with a murderous expression on her face, which greatly contrasted with her pastel outfit.

“No.” Marc stated. “I’m watching MY Angel.”

The girl growled at him and marched up to him, knife at his throat. “Stay away from Nikki or else we’ll have problems.”

Marc pushed the knife away. “I think there’s been a misunderstanding. I’m in love with him.” He pointed at Nathaniel, who was laughing at Nikki. “I was actually planning on killing her so that I could have Nathaniel all to myself.”

Marc instantly had to grab the girl’s wrist in order to stop the knife from sinking into his throat. “Don’t you dare touch her.”

“Oh I’m not planning on doing anything to her now that you’ve showed up. You’re a Yandere too, correct?”

She huffed, still trying to stab him. “So what if I am?”

Marc let a smile spread across his face. “So we could simply use each other to eliminate the competition for our love’s heart. The two can’t date each other if they're dating us.”

The girl stopped trying to kill him. “That’s a good idea. Much neater than killing the competition. Plus, we keep them happy.”

“Glad you agree. Now then, we have to figure out how to get close to them.”

A loud explosion interrupted the two, and when they looked where the noise came from, they saw both redheads on the ground.

Marc raced towards Nathaniel, helping him up before leading him out of the park. He was vaguely aware of the pastel girl doing the same with Nikki. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, but my friend was with me. Did you see what happened to her?” His angel asked, a worried expression on his face. 

“The female redhead? I saw her getting pulled away by someone.”

Nathaniel let out a sigh of relief, tension melting away as he gave Marc a brilliant smile. “Ah, that’s good. My name’s Nathaniel, thank you for helping me.”

“Nathaniel, like Nathaniel Kurtzberg?” Marc asked, enacting a plan.

“Yeah, that’s me.” The redhead looked wary of him, which was the opposite of what Marc wanted. 

“Cool! I’ve seen your drawings on the school website, words don’t even begin to describe how amazing they are!”

Nathaniel looked thrilled at that. “You really think so?” He was blushing slightly. “You’re the first person besides Nikki and Mr. Carracci to have complimented them.”

“I uh, might have written a story from them.” Marc forced a blush, not that it was too hard due to how adorable Nathaniel was being.

Nathaniel blushed harder. “You were really inspired by my art?” At Marc’s nod, he blushes more and ducks his head, before shly looking up at Marc with an expression that made him want to steal the petite boy away for himself even more. “Do you, maybe, want to make a comic book with me?”

**~♡~**

Days turned into weeks which soon turned into a month, and Marc had fallen for Nathaniel even more. The two had created a comic book that had a few fans, Nikki and Mary, the pastel chick, had gotten together, much to both boys’ delight. In fact, Marc had even plucked up the courage to ask Nathaniel on a date, and to his delight, Nathaniel had happily accepted.

The two agreed to meet up at a little cafe that they both enjoyed, which Marc was making his way towards.

“Stop, stop it!” Marc heard a familiar voice say as he approached an alleyway. “Leave me alone!”

Curious, Marc peeked into the alley, and the sight made his blood boil. His pure angel was being pinned to a wall by an older man. “Aren’t you a cutie?” The man leaned in and Nathaniel attempted to move away.

Marc growled and went into the ally, hand on the switchblade he always carried around. “Let him go. Now.”

The man turned his face towards him. “Oh? And what makes you think I’m going to give up this beauty?” He stroked Nathaniel’s face, and Marc caught sight of tears welling in his eyes.

That caused Marc to snap. He flicked open the switchblade as he ran over to the man, pulling him off of Nathaniel before stabbing him in the chest. The man wheezed and tried to push Marc away from him, but he held on, staring the man down and only dropping him when he saw his eyes glaze over.

Marc turned to Nathaniel. “Are you okay?” He frantically asked, scanning him over for any injuries.

Nathaniel only stared up at him, before sobbing and launching himself into Marc’s arms. He easily caught his distraught angel and wrapped an arm around him while running a hand through his beautiful hair. “I, I was, I was so scared!”

“Shh.” Marc hushed. “I’ve got you Angel. No one will ever hurt you again.”

“Thank you.” Nathaniel whispered into his chest as the two stood there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I made another chapter because an Anon wanted to Lila to get killed, and I am weak for that.

Mary Myers had always been told growing up that if she wanted something, she had to do whatever it took to get it. So when she fell head over heels for a girl by the name of Nikki Evans, there was no way she would accept anything less than her. Mary threw herself into finding out more about her and plotting how to make Nikki hers.

A littles less than a month after Mary had first made contact with Nikki the two had started dating. Life was perfect for Mary and she was certain that her Moon was happier as well. Unfortunately, that happiness didn’t last.

**~**

Mary could tell something was off with her girlfriend. Normally Nikki would excitedly tell Mary how her day was or what cute thing Marc and Nathaniel had done. Today however, Nikki had only given her a small smile and said that her day was fine.

“Are you sure your day was fine? You seem a bit upset.” That broke whatever dam Nikki had built as she just started sobbing, which caused Mary to pull her into a hug.

The smaller girl blubbered out in broken english, and after a few minutes of crying had managed to compose herself enough to coherently speak French. “There’s this girl at school, Lila Rossi, she recently came back from some trip she was on. She claimed to have met all these celebrities, and then she said that she was responsible for Marc and Nathaniel teaming up and creating their comic. When I told her that Marc and Nathaniel met by chance, she claimed to have been mistaken and I thought that was the end of it.”

“But?”

“But after class she cornered me in the girl’s bathroom and she,” Nikki paused, scared that Mary wouldn’t believe her. “She threatened to take everybody I care about away.”

Mary felt pure rage overtake her once she saw tears in her girlfriend’s eyes and she had to force herself to calm down in order not to scare Nikki. “Hey, don’t worry moon beam. I believe you, and I’m sure that if we tell Nathaniel about this he’ll believe you too.”

**~**

Nathaniel and Marc walked into the former's apartment, as they normally did now that they were dating.

"What's wrong Angel? I can tell something is bothering you." Marc questioned, noticing something was off with his boyfriend. “You can tell me anything, ma petite muse.”

Marc eventually coaxed the truth out of him, and it made him furious. Apparently one of Nathaniel’s classmates threatened to isolate him, something the redhead was terrified of. “I just-I can’t, I can’t go back to being someone who no one who cares about.”

The redhead was gathered into his boyfriend’s arms, with a kiss being pressed to his temple. “Don’t worry darling, even if the world burns I’d never leave you.”

A knock on the door took them out of their little world, and Nathaniel gently pulled out of Marc’s arms. Opening the door, he was greeted by his best friend and her girlfriend. “Oh hey guys, what’s up?”

“Nikki had something she wanted to tell you.” Mary gently prompted, and Nikki looked at Nathaniel before bursting into tears. All three of them were shocked at her sudden tears as she blubbered incoherently.

“What happened? Why is she crying?” Nathaniel brought the other redhead into a hug, hoping to comfort her.

“Earlier she told me that a Lila Rossi threatened to take everyone she cared for away, including you.”

“That’s the same classmate who threatened Nathaniel, with the same threat as well.” Nikki, who had managed to slightly calm down, pulled back enough to look at Nathaniel.

“Wait really?” At Nathaniel’s nod, she hugged him again. “Well, I’m never going to leave you, so you don’t have to worry about that!”

“Same here.”

The two raven-haired yanderes watched their partners lovingly, before Mary broke the moment. “Hey, after all that’s happened, I think we should have a movie night double date. We’d do it right here, right now, but only if you guys are ok with it.”

“I don’t see any problem with it, and it sounds like fun.” Nathaniel said, Marc agreeing with him.

“It’s best if you take your minds off of it and have some fun.”

Mary beamed. “Great! I’ll go on a snack run. Besides Nikki’s favorite tea and cookies, do you want anything else?”

**~**

Lila Rossi made her way to her room, satisfied with how the day had gone. She had enchanted her classmates with falsified tales and threatened the two who had seen through them. Humming happily, Lila entered her room and closed the door.

“Hello Lila.” The brunette shrieked from the sudden voice and whirled around, staring at a ravenette who was calmly sitting on a chair. 

“What the!? Who are you!? How did you get in!?” The girl said nothing, only smiled and got up from the chair. Lila backed up as the girl advanced towards, and her back quickly hit the door.

“The one question you should have asked me is why I’m here. Would like to know why?” Lila nodded, too scared to say anything. “I’m here because you threatened someone precious to me. For that, you will pay for dearly with your life.”

Lila’s eyes widened, but before she could do anything else a hand clamped around her mouth, muffling any sounds she made as a knife was plunged into her stomach. Unfazed, the girl leaned in close to whisper in her ear. “Shouldn’t have messed with my Moon.”

**~**

Nikki made her way towards the door, tears of laughter on her eyes from the conversation she was having. Opening the door revealed her girlfriend, who held a shopping bag in her hands.   
“Sunshine!” Nikki greeted Mary, reaching up and kissing her cheek. “You’re back!” She took the bag from her and made her way to the kitchen, Nathaniel following behind her.

“What’s with the change of clothes?” Marc questioned.

“Officially I spilled a cup of coffee on me, and had to take a shower. Unofficially, I took care of our partners' little problem.”

Marc smiled at that. “While I wanted to be the one who did that, I’m glad she’s gone. I’d never thought I’d say this, but I’m glad to have met you.”

“Me too.”


End file.
